During the lifespan of an oil reservoir, samples from the reservoir can be collected and analyzed. To effectively sample the production fluid from a well, and more particularly a subsea well, sampling systems are often located in close proximity to the wellhead. Wellhead sampling presents a challenge due to the potential for dispersed and mist flow from the wellhead containing both liquid and gas phases (multiphase flow). To take a liquid sample, the liquid phase must be separated from the gas phase. Multiphase flows exhibiting a dispersed or mist flow regime can be difficult to separate into component liquid and gas phase flows, in turn making the collection of liquid-only samples more difficult.
Further, sample systems may use a flow device, such as a venturi or an orifice plate, to generate a pressure differential proportional to the production flow. If the production flow rate is too low, the pressure differential generated by the flow device may be insufficient to retain a sample that contains both liquid and gas.
Further, multiple samples may be taken during the life of the well. Connecting and unconnecting equipment can be time consuming and servicing connections permanently mounted on the wellhead or other subsea structure can be difficult.